


bubble tea and chickens on a sunny afternoon

by tbzanon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, I made this at 3 am, M/M, One Shot, idk how to tag, jumil bookworms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbzanon/pseuds/tbzanon
Summary: jaehyun bumped into someone, and he only mumbled a small 'sorry' before running again
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	bubble tea and chickens on a sunny afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> i made this at the middle of night where no one's still awake so im not gonna be surprised if one of u (or if there's someone would gonna read this) complain abt grammatical errors, im not expecting anyone to see this but if u did, im so grateful

it was afternoon, class starting in five minutes but he was still in the diner, sipping his fifth cup of latte with his fried chicken on the little plate. he don't know if it's alright to drink a numerous cup of sugar thus to eat his seventh served chicken but the only thing he knows is he's fucked up when he saw how the clock's hand flawlessly ticks to its next digit indicating that his professor on his major subject is definitely signing his detention slip now.

he run, not even minding the hot air the sun was causing and the bunch of people patiently waiting for the next stop of the bus. he almost lost his balance when he bumps into someone, making its books fall and he swears, he wants to help, but if he will, then he'd gonna say hi to the teacher's office or worst, in the bathroom. so he mumbles a soft 'sorry' after running his way again. he wants to blame the chicken, the bubble tea or his laptop that keeping him from noticing his surroundings. but his mind only tells one person to, and it's no other than himself.

a pack of profanities escapes his lips as his books was dangerously falling from his hold. there, was his classmates, and his professor which was cocking his eyebrows to him with his glasses eyeing him from head to toe. 

"im s-sorry, sir, i had.. LBM?" he mutters while breathing the air that was gone for a while. he was covered in sweat, his well-ironed polo now has a lot of scratches due to his whirling actions. but now, the only thing he was thinking was how to convince this old professor to believe on his alibis even though the dentention slip was being hand in front of him. 

"you seem not sure, mr. lee. go and take a rest in the library, you look really tired." he closes his eyes giving up, now he has to stay on that damn quiet library for four agonizing hours. and he'll gonna miss his subject where he had a scheduled report. how life was *fucking* him really hard, he thought. 

he walks through the corridors which has few students left. this was his first time being in the detention, and he never wanted this first time to ever occured. putting his books and laptop to his locker, he sighed for the nth time of the day. he hates this day a lot. on the same day, last year, he hadn't been able to took the exam from a major subject too. jaehyun always thought that he becomes shlimazl on this very day. he could curse this date nonstop if ever someone ask him to. he was in the ocean of his deep thoughts when he felt his phone vibrated on his pocket. he jolted, rolling his eyes after when he saw the contact caller. 

"should i laugh or nah?"

"you bitch," jaehyun mumbles under his breath enough for the professor on his way not to hear his out of nowhere profanity. 

"what? what have i done?" the other asked, a laugh after could be hear. 

jaehyun snorts, having a not so great time stopping himself from cursing the other, "you purposely suggested that diner because you wanted the attention today, yeah?"

theres no any answer but a muffled laugh, how he wanted to strangle the other on the line. he'd make sure to search about how to slap someone through phone.

"fuck you, kim younghoon."

"bro, no homo."

"you're homo anyway, and no, im not gonna fuck you," jaehyun silently said, pushing the latter to chuckle out of amusement more. younghoon did this too a few days ago but failed miserably, if he didn't admitted it, jaehyun wouldn't know that he did tried to pull a prank on him. and jaehyun said to himself that he should've known. he should've known how his friend plays dirty. younghoon would always convince him that it was fun being in the detention and he could not just snort any more. so earlier happened and now he was sending himself to that shitty library no students wanted to go to. his friend really do know his weakness.

fried chickens.

"you took advantage of those fried chickens and i hope you know how bad i want to murder you right now," he faked frown, hearing a muffled laugh before pressing the end button when he saw the library that was usually quiet like it always been. the weather today was sunny, and the air was hot. the curtains from the library at the end of the corridors just matches the ambiance the sun's give. 

and when he was beside the window, he could see a figure sitting comfortably there, nose scrunching to push his glasses up, reading some novel he can't recognize. his whole visage shouts dominance and viridity as well. he looks so gullible that jaehyun just wants to come there and give him candies. he cant explain how he feels. a forelsket? no, it was not. or he just dont want to admit it. 

he opens the door quietly, not wanting to interfere the precious attention of the boy from the book. but he knows he failed when the other looked at him questioningly but smiles when he somehow recognize the intruder. 

a cat of kind smile. he looks like a kitten, jaehyun thinks. his eyes are dark too but it does not look intimidating. just neutral. the boy was undeniably an eesome. he was frozen on his spot when he forgot that he needs to introduce himself so the other won't be creeped out. 

"hi, im lee jaehyun," he subtly swallows an invisible lump before cracking an awkward smile towards the boy, he just hopes the other doesnt find him weird albeit he looks really one now, he thought. 

"oh, you got detentioned too?" he said amusingly, and jaehyun was just staring. he follows how those lips move and curls up into a welcoming beam. he never planned to feel something as foolish as what he is having now when he received that detention slip. "you can sit on any chair here but it will also be good if it's across mine." 

jaehyun mindlessly hops in the chair that was mentioned, still awestruck at the human or if he's really a human or he's just an angel fallen from above, taking note of how the other's eyes forms a little lines under his eyes when he smiles. gosh, he's whipped, he thinks. 

he was busy staring at the boy in front of him that he didn't notice the hands in front of him, asking for a handshake that jaehyun stares to, "i'm lee juyeon, by the way, it's nice to see you...”

jaehyun didn't do anything, just stared at how big and calloused those hands are, he could marry those hands if heaven allows him to, he thought for the nth time. but before he gets to touch and return the same introduction, the hand was already going back to its position, "oh, s-sorry if you don't want to talk i'd just-" 

"no!" he exclaims a little louder that earned a strict 'ssh' from the old librarian. "i-im sorry i was just thinking but, i'm lee jaehyun, from music department." he said and pulled those hands against his cold slender ones, palm full of warmth against his. jaehyun's hands looks so small and delicate under those juyeon's. and gosh, how he could hold those hands all day and stare at it feeling all butterflies on his tummy.

"it's nice to see you, jaehyun," juyeon smiled, and for the nth of jaehyun's day, he could now pass out. how he feels towards the latter was ineffable. he cant express it, and he could not explain why. 

he thinks that on his whole four hours of life, it will never been this satisfying. just hearing that deep chuckles and laughs. he never knew being in the detention could be this delightful. 

and if he wanted to strangle younghoon earlier, now he wants to thank him.

juyeon was quiet. at least that was jaehyun noticed because first, he wants to talk. share things and such and he wants to know more about the boy with his big enormous hands. truth to be said, he never really meets someone who greets a student who also got to dentention. so when the other smiled at him, it may not be common for jaehyun but despite of that, he smiles back. he thought that juyeon's kind and has a welcoming manner. immediately a turn on. he was kind of hoping that them talking would continue but he just subtly slumped his blades when no words came from the others' chesire lips. and now, he's figuring out any things around the other that is noticeable for him to talk about.

"you read that?" jaehyun blurted out seemingly natural for everyone's eyesight. he always thought it was a talent, acting natural when it's clearly not. but deep inside, his guts are shaking. he gulps a dam of saliva, not taking his gaze away from the book, fearing to meet the other's cat orbs.

"uh.. what?" after an agonizing silence from him, jaehyun finally heard his deep voice again which he controlled himself from smiling to. 

"that's sohn won pyung's, right?" now that he sees the novel closer, it was too familiar for him. he feels lucky that he has knowledge about books even if its not a lot. at least he can use it at times like this. 

"wa- yeah.. it's called 'almond'." the other said, smiling wider than earlier and jaehyun had never been this whipped just by a damn cat smile from someone he just met. 

"i.. know uhm.. i've finished reading that." jaehyun replied, subtly fiddling with his fingers atop of the bunch of paper in the table. if he'd be ask, this was the most nerve-wrecking moment than the time where he had to say he had an LBM in front of 60 people he barely knows just one and a half of hour ago. juyeon is just unreadable for him. and that's so strange because he's an extroverted person and is good at observing people's next action but the person in front of him, he seems like a beautiful story, lying flat in papers and hidden on a some closed iron book cover. and thats what makes his heart thumps a lot. nervousness. enthralled. he cant exaclty pint out. the thing that he cant foresee juyeon's actions is making him crazy.

"ive never really seen someone who reads books a lot too.." juyeon said, his deep voice heaping the quiet spared library. he has crinkles and a glint of light in his eyes. and the half of his face having the sun as its cover, at least jaehyun notice. juyeon, being kissed by the sun is such a scenery, he thought. "i am really grateful that you know this." and a chuckle followed.

jaehyun almost melted. that was the most cringy thing he thought but still, he feels a lot like that. juyeon is so soft, he thought again. him being delighted that someone also knows about a book he was reading is just making jaehyun almost lost his sense. he'd have juyeon on his pocket now if he has a chance. the other may look tough as he is on his appearance, tall, masculine, has a sharp features and jaw, and a dark cat eyes jaehyun thinks was cute. but he's just as soft as he didnt thought he would. if he had known that the latter wasnt like this, for sure jaehyun wouldve hit on him like what he always does on his flings. but now how could he, when juyeon is being a baby and soft. his train of thoughts has gone when something rings. 

jaehyun saw the '3:00' on a phone he guesses was juyeon's. and it hit him. 'oh, hes now done.' jaehyun's face immediately falls that didnt go unnoticed to the latter. he heard a chuckle, looking to the person in front of him, there he saw again juyeon, smiling brightly at him before standing up, putting some of his stuffs on his black case shoulder bag. questions had hit jaehyun's brain, like 'will they see each other again?" or "what if they never bump into one again like this?", and it makes him dizzy.

"unfortunately, as far as i still want to have a chit-chat, i have a lot of things to do, nice meeting you, lee jaehyun." the name that slips on his mouth makes jaehyun comes back to his senses, he subtly sighs, formally smiling, reaching from the same hand earlier and shaking it.

"nice meeting you too.." it definitely heart shattering, yeah cringy or cliche, thats how it feels, he saw how juyeon smiles at him again, realizing that he needed to look up even though they has the same height, he feels so tiny from him. like a cliche kdrama, he saw how that back slowly disappear and there, he just had to sit back and slump his shoulders for the nth time of the day. 

he was supposed to brush his hair out of stress when he feels a paper fall off, there, lying on the ground was a light blue paper, at first he hesitated to pick it as it was futile but his instincts said so that he should not. so he picks it, opening slowly afraid that it might be not for him and should be a private stuff. 

only that he realize that it was from his hand, he reads the note,

"eat chickens like earlier and bump me on the bus stop so i could be late and be sent to library and meet you again, pretty. 0834- 678- 67 \- LJ 

              * 



End file.
